


Forbidden Jell-ousy Tart

by BabyKrogan



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Jelly Tarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKrogan/pseuds/BabyKrogan
Summary: A hidden secret, a spurned love, how far will one man go to hide his past?





	Forbidden Jell-ousy Tart

The palace kitchens seemed extra stifling today and it had nothing to do with the oven flames toasting a thousand jelly tarts to gooey perfection. Todd the palace baker fumed as he paced the length of the kitchens, barely glancing over his creations. "I'm sorry Todd" was all she had to say for herself. Sarai-that is "Queen" Sarai now had exerted her new authority to have him transferred to Southgarden, far away from her and their son Callum. Did the boy even know that his real father lived and worked mere meters away from where he played and roamed the halls? Todd doubted it. He would have fought her on this, would have revealed himself to his son, he had a right to be included in the boy's life and upbringing but Sarai had threatened to reveal Todd's true heritage. "If you say anything to Callum, if you resist the transfer, then I'll tell everyone about your mother." Todd ground his teeth at the memory. Though he looked human-and on his father's side he was, Todd's mother was a Skywing elf who had been exiled from Xadia. If the people of Katolis found out, Todd would be hunted down. He couldn't go to Xadia either, he was a mongrel and belonged nowhere. He and Sarai-back when she was just plain old Sarai had fallen in love and in weakness he had revealed his secret to her. One never expected the person they loved to be a danger, to betray them, but Todd had gotten old and fat and Sarai had moved on to the prince of Katolis-now the king. She had simply told King Harrow and Callum that Callum's father was dead. Todd's only consolation was watching his son from afar but even that was about to be taken away from him. There was only so much abuse a man could take before he pushed back and Todd was about to push back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Night had fallen over the castle and with it a blanket of quiet punctuated only by the occasional guard lazily making his rounds. There was no reason for caution or haste, the castle was the safest place in the land and complacency had been well earned. The only person out at this hour with a guilty conscience was Queen Sarai. She had dressed in the plain wardrobe of a servant and stolen down into the small alley separating the stables from the castle proper to meet her ex-lover Todd. This wasn't a social call however, she needed to make sure he wouldn't cause a stir, that he'd go quietly to his new life far from her and Callum. Sarai wasn't heartless, she knew this was a cruel thing to do but she had to think of herself now and more importantly she had to think of Callum. Looking at his cherubic little face filled her with equal parts joy and fear. She loved both of her sons so much but Ezran was the son of the king. Even if something happened to Sarai, even if she was disgraced, exiled, or killed, Ezran would be loved and cherished. He would become the next king. Callum on the other hand would be an outcast if anyone knew of his heritage. There were centuries of bad blood between Xadia and the human kingdoms and a mixed blooded child would find no welcome anywhere.

Sarai glanced towards the back of the alley and saw Todd already waiting at the agreed upon spot. A pang of guilt gripped her as she saw him run his hands through his hair-a gesture he always made when upset and remembered the mangled horn bases hidden beneath. Todd's human father had sawed the horns off when they started growing in adolescence and Sarai prayed that she wouldn't have to do the same to Callum. Todd had told her the story when they were together and the memory nearly made her sick. Todd had almost died that night.

"Your majesty" the flat and emotionless voice startled her out of her reverie. 

"Todd, I-" she started but he put a hand up, forestalling her.

"Look, I've told you how I feel about this whole scenario but I wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about it and as much as I hate it, you're right. This is what's best for Callum. I'll pack up and leave for Southgarden within the week." He held out a bundle for her to take and at her confused expression he clarified "no hard feelings, I know you only want what's best for our son. As a sign to let bygones be bygones, I made you a special batch of jelly tarts to take along on your mission tomorrow" he smiled tiredly. "Xadian fruit filled I've secretly been growing it-in memory of my mother."

A weight felt like it had been lifted from Sarai's shoulders but she couldn't bring herself to smile, just slump in guilty relief. "Thank you Todd, you're doing the right thing." As the Queen turned back to the castle, she missed the cold glint in her ex-lover's eye.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the royal party returned a day after leaving they returned with the heart of the magma titan but also with Queen Sarai's broken and lifeless body. A bittersweet victory for many including the king but for Todd the royal baker everything had gone according to plan. It looks like his transfer was cancelled.


End file.
